tsundea's niece
by i-love-yhu-sesshomaru
Summary: suck at summaries going to have to read to see what its about
1. i'm here

**Okay to all who read my story hope you like it and I don't own inuyasha or naruto only own plot and people I make up okay so don't sue me…**

**Tsundae pov**

"OH NO SHIZUNEA!" I yelled looked over papers that had apparently been forgotten about. It seemed that this had gotten here 4days ago and 'it' was supposed to be arriving to day at any moment now.{dear kami help us all.} Shizunea came bursting through the doors like it was the end of the world. "What is it lady Tsundae what seem to be the problem?" she asked looking around franticly.

"Shizunea 'it' is coming and soon." I said peeking over my desk and looking around the room making sure nothing got in. "and what exactly is 'it' that you are talking about?" she said straitening her self up and picking up a few lose papers the scattered over the room when I jumped behind my desk. "Shizunea 'it' is the worst thing that has ever happen to kohana 'it' is even….. Dear I say it a match for naruto's pranks it is my niec-…" but before I could even finish the sentence the door opened again to revile a girl no older than 15 walked in with black coal hair and ocean blue eyes and a wicked evil smile plastered across her face.

"AUNTIE TSUN-CHAN." She said running up to me and giving me a bone crushing hug and I flinched at the volume of her voice in my ear. {Oh great she's here.} "Ah kagome-kun you're here." I said and I saw shizunea sweat drop while looking at me giving her a hug back and i started mouthing words to shizunea to go get help and she nodded and ran off.

"Of course I'm here why wouldn't I be… don't tell me you forgot all about me and the letter I sent you." she said eyeballing me up and down and I felt my eye twitch on the right side of my face. "Oh of course not I knew you were coming sweetie." I said placing my hand on her shoulders and guiding her to a sofa chair near the window in my office. "Now kagome you sit right here I'll be back as soon as I can I just need to go check on a few thing out there ok" I said to her forcing a smile at her and when she nodded I mad a mad dash for the door. Sign with relief I saw Shizunea approaching me with team seven and I wanted to faint. { what the fuck I said get help for me not cause the death of me damn Shizunea this just must not be my day today.} I thought after mentally picking my jaw off the ground. "Ah lady Tsundae it seems that team seven is the only team available right now." she said smiling at me sheepishly ." when those words left Shizunea lips I felt like my face just melted away and all I could do was nod my head numbly sighing once more I looked up to them. "It is fine Shizunea you may now go." I said through gritted teeth not wanting to scream it out but then I herd a loud crash coming from my office and whipped my head around so fast I though it left my body. "Kagome what did I tell you not to do." I screamed slamming my office door open showing a very deer shocked kagome looking at my like she was just caught stealing and I looked around the room to see what was broken and noticed my favorite china tea set well what was left of it any way smashed over the floor I narrowed my eyes and looked at her with a death glare that promised a slow painful death and she flinched back near the window more.

"Kagome go… Go to my house and stay there and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING I'll be there in a minute." I gritted out with my head down so she wouldn't be able to see my face. "O-okay." she said before I felt a gust of wind and looked up and she was gone and so was the broken glass sighing I turned around to see the shocked faces of team seven and Shizunea.

"Uhhh lady Tsundae what was that." Naruto asked with the confused look on his face. "Naruto that was 'it' or as I would to say your new mission." I said and his got wide. "Lady Tsundae who is 'it' exactly." sakura asked and I wanted to sigh but I was getting tried of that to. "It is my niece, kagome and your job is to show her around kohana for the summer and keep her away from deep bodies of water and out of trouble I'm ranking this an xxxxxx rank mission and you must not fail me." I said looking dead in each of there eyes.

"You can count on me lady Tsundae" naruto shout punching his fist in the air. "Well that's what scares e the most so I'm leaving sakura in charge of kagome for the first three weeks then sasuke for another three weeks then for the reminder of her time here I want all three of you to help out with her is that under stood." I said to them making sure I got my point across to them. "Yes lady Tsundae then said then sped off. Sighing once more I made my way to my chair and sat down.

*FRRRRRRRWWTTT* was herd through out the whole office room and Shizunea blushed a deep red and smacked her hand over her mouth trying hard to not let any giggles escape from there.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!" I yelled and Shizunea busted out laughing.

**Hope you like the first chappie!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. morning wake up call and stuck with you

**Okay hoped you liked chapter one I think it was great for my second story that might turn out right so here goes chapter 2**

**Tsundae pov**

It had to be around 10 o'clock when I finally woke up feeling something wet dripping on my head and I moved to sit up and I felt ice cold water fall from a bucket that was hanging from my chandelier and I wanted to scream at how stupid I felt. I'm going to kill that girl if it's the last thing I do.} I thought as I slowly slipped out of my bed and mad my way to the door but slipped and fell on the cold hard floor covered in cooking grease huffing while getting up once more reaching out to hold on to the dresser that was oddly near the door but anyway I finally got near the door and twisted the nod poking my arm out of it fist to make sure that me walking out wouldn't set off ant traps I ran out of my room as fast as I could.

That was a big mistake.

As soon as I made it past the bath room door my foot got stuck in on a pair of roller blades and I started skating on one foot not being able to stop before I made it to the steps I had a not so pretty trip down them and landed face first into some vanilla pudding in a baking bowl. {When in the hell did she find all the time in the world to set this shit up?} I thought while kicking off the skate and sitting up and whipping away the pudding from my face, then kagome just walked into the room as if none of these things just happened and she didn't hear a damn thing.

"What's all the loudness for auntie does you always wake up this loud in the morning?" she said asking me with a fake innocent smile on her face and I wanted to smack it off right then and there. *RING, RIGN, RING* {thank god saved by the bell.} I thought while picking my self up off the floor to go answer the door while keeping an eye on kagome for any more tricks or traps she may have set. {Jeez you'd think she wants me dead or something.} I thought when she looked me dead in the eyes and smiled evilly at me with out blinking.

"Who is it?" I asked while slowly opening the door for who ever it was and met the faces of team seven that looked dumb folded at me.

"What happened to you lady Tsundae?" Sakura asked surprised drenched into her face while Naruto just laughed and Sasuke arched an eye brow. "Kagome." was all I said before letting them in.

**Kagome pov **

I looked at the aggravated look on my aunties face and I wanted to laugh so bad it only had took me about six hours to get my traps set and ready around the house and I couldn't wait until she went to the bath room. I didn't want to make it that obvious that I really didn't want to be here so I'd jus have to have as m much fun as possible here but any way I asked her a stupid question to try and make her madder.

"What's all the loudness for auntie do you always wake up this loud in the morning?" I said asking her with a fake innocent oh how I wanted to laugh and giggle with glee oh yes I'm very evil, evil indeed. I watched as her eye started to teach like she wanted to smack the holy shit out of me oh this is just to good I wish she would hit me I'd have her dead faster than she could blank harsh I know but so true. then the bell started to ring and I frown {damn some one always messing with my fun} I thought as she got up to answer it with a sigh of relief then sharply turned back to me and I smiled at her evilly oh how fun this is going to be. I saw her come back with three kids around my age maybe older it was two boys and a girl hum….. this must be the people from the other day I herd he speaking with the girl had pretty eye but her hair was a mess and her forehead was freaking huge it was bigger that auntie Tsundae's chest and that big while there was a boy with black hair and eye he looked cute but creepy to like he was emo or something I guess he is and the last one he seemed different he had beautiful blue eyes that screamed trouble maker and blond hair that looked really soft.

"Hello I'm kagome what's yours." I said passing by the other two people and going up to the blond haired one I wanted to know his name first. And I felt that the other two didn't really seem to like this boy getting all of the attention because the girl looked like she was ready to blow a fuse and the boy looked bored but I could see that he was shocked I didn't pay any real attention to him. {Wow so lets see we have a crazed girl with anger issues and a total narcissist wow this is going to be really fun now won't it.} I though glancing back at the two just a little.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh oh I'm Naruto." he said dumbly smiling at me and he looked so cute aw and I returned his smile back but my special moment was messed up when my aunt cut in. "yes well since you know naruto this is sasuke and sakura they will be taking turn taking care of you on your stay here and I want you to be on your best behavior do you understand me." she said glaring hole into me.

"Yeah I got you auntie no starting trouble around here got it." I said rolling my eye at her and folding my arms and she sighed and turned back to the other two. "And kagome you'll be spending your first couple of weeks with sakura she said sand my whole world went crashing down as I slowly turned to the pink hair monster. {Ugh great now I'm stuck with the monster god could this get any better.} I thought sarcastically and grabbing the girl by her arm and pulling her out of the door.

"Ok auntie well be back in a few hours so don't wait up for us." I said running away before she could question on where we were going.

**Hoped you liked this chapter to and do some r&R thanxs. **


	3. victim pt 1

**Okay so I'm bored right now and I going to add another chapter omg I don't own naruto or inuyasha if I did I tell you Itachi would still be alive and kagome would be with naruto but any way her we go again**

**Sakura pov**

It had to be at least an hour with this girl and she doesn't seem to like to do anything I tried going out to eat but she isn't hungry tried going shopping she said for what tried just hanging out she calls me a lame no brain….. Ugh and tom make matters worst she seem to enjoy my suffering evil little twit. Sighing I think that I should keep trying and see how it works out.

"Hey Kagome how about we play a game." I said in a cheerful voice trying to brighten up the mood and she turned her head around and smiled brightly at me.

"Sure." she said and as soon as those word left he mouth I gulped. I think I'm going to regret this decision very soon the look on her face seemed to evil to belong to her and she turned to walk away.

"Aren't you coming she." called over her shoulder and I hurried to catch up to her. When I finally go up to her we were back at lady Tsundae's house and I was out of breath ." hey what are we doing back here." I asked her still breathing a little bit hard . " we're here to play the game you offered but we need two more player's ." she said to me with that crazy looking smile again and it reminded it me of naruto when he was planning one of his pranks. {oh god please no don't let her be another one.} I thought as we snuck back into the house and looked around.

"Okay but we have to find them first and tell them what we are playing." I said looking at her and she just rolled her eyes at me and I wanted to punch her right in her face. " of course I'll tell them were playing hide and seek ok she said and I felt a gust of wind and she was gone. My eyes widened how in the hell did she just do that. After her little stunt I shook it off and went to go find Sasuke or Naruto. When I reached the stair I saw a piece of paper just lying there and I walked up to go get it .

Big mistake.

When I got it I opened it and it read gotcha and I found my self hanging up side down from a tiny but strong string. {damn that evil sneaky bitch.} I thought as she came out from the shadows with a smile on her face.

"So Sakura looks like you're going to be hanging around for a while aren't you ." she said giggling a little at the cheesy ass joke she just told me and all I could do was just glare at her which only made her laugh at me more. "Aw is the little Sakura mad at me well I really don't give a fuck looks like one down three to go." she said with a laugh in her voice and a bounce in her step as she skipped out into the next hall.

"HEY GET BACK HERE AND LET ME DOWN YOU LITTLE…UGH WAIT UNTIL I GET DOWN FROM HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT TART." I screamed out making sure she herd me. {now I see why lady Tsundae left her to use she didn't want to deal with her.} I thought grimly as I waited until some one found me.


	4. victim pt 2

**Hoped you liked the first three chapters here chapter 4 hope you like this to. **

**Sakura pov **

Ugh it had seemed like I had been stuck here for 20 years but its only been an half hour groaning again I was starting to feel the effects of all the blood rushing to my head damn I was going to kill that girl if I every got out of this.

**Kagome pov **

I walked through the quite halls of my aunt's house hoping to find my next victim quickly but no I had to be the one to look around and search for him god having fun could be so bothersome sometime, but all the while worth it in the end. I continued on my way down narrow hall thinking on how I should trap my next victim. {Ummmmmmmmm maybe I should use the bubble gum bomb, or maybe the water war knock out um so many to choose from I'll go with the bubble gum bomb.} I thought evilly smiling while pulling something pink out of my pocket and adding a little of my chakra to it making it bend into all kinds of odd shapes while I placed little tiny bomb inside of it then I stop focusing on the pink little pall that now lay in my hand unmoving once more and placed it carefully in my pocket so not to set it off or anything.{ Oh joy now all I have to do is wait until the next sucker comes and fall for this trick and it shouldn't take long.} I though leaning up against on of the walls in the hall.

**Sasuke pov **

Stupid ass Naruto I'm going to skin him alive when I find him ….. But I should have really known better than to trust him with anything I have to do or want to do for that matter.{ so note to self next time never listen to Naruto when he wants to take you some where and you have no idea where the hell you're going…yes that's a very good idea.} I though walking down some unknown hallway that I didn't seem to recognize but I was still sensing something strong coming from it so I continued to follow it so caught up in my curiosity I probably never would of thought it was a trap. So I continued to walk until I came to a corner where the power source seemed to be coming from and I saw lady Tsundae's niece standing up against a wall just looking bored and out of place the halls seemed do full of life while she just seemed the only dark thing in it she wore all blue attire and looked to be depressed.

"What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be out with Sakura." I asked her arching an eye brow at her and all she did was turn fully to me and smile "Well yeah I was and she and I came back so we would be able to play a game." she said making careful steps towards me. "Then where is she then?" I asked taking a step back not trusting her. "Oh she's some where hanging around she." said looking around for a minute before her eyes landed back on me, I hadn't noticed when or how she just came to be right in front of me all I know is that she was there and had thrown something on me before jumping back yelling something about gottcha. {Man this girl was scaring the shit out of me.} I though and before I knew what hit me the thing she threw exploded and I was covered in some pink sticky shit and I couldn't move damn this bitch.

"What the fuck did you just do to me?" I screamed at her trying to get the stuff off of my with no progress. "Oh nothing just a little bubble gum bomb I made while I was waiting thing kind of got boring wouldn't you say." she said coming up to me bending down so I could see her face from the position I was in on the floor and she had on of those goofy Naruto smiles on her face oh how wonderful, she was another Naruto just with an evil twist to go with it I should of known better.

**Kagome pov **

I walked away from the weirdo boy who's hair was shaped like a ducks ass oh kami that was just so funny I couldn't have done a better job man I wish I had a camera it would have been so much more funnier but alas I don't have it here. {Ok so two down and one more to go so this is going to be so rich.} I thought going to another part of my aunt's house to set up another trap for my next victim.

**Naruto pov **

I was beginning to worry I know that Sasuke should be looking for me some where trying to kill me but it never took him this long to find me before or maybe he's gotten smarter and decided to plan something this time, nah I don't think he would take the time to do that so what is taking him so long this time. {Maybe he got lost or something in this big house.} I thought as I saw some ones shadow run by really quickly ha I knew he was planning something and I took off running towards the shadow of the person and when I got to where I though it stopped there was no one there. {damn he's good but I'll find him before he get a chance to get me ha Sasuke I'm on to you already so you better be prepared.}

**Sakura pov **

I was really getting sick and tired of just hanging here and I was starting too feel dizzy and light headed and I thought I was hearing thing when I herd foot steps but no I wasn't going completely crazy… yet it was some one standing there looking at me not screaming or anything so I thought and I guessed it was the person who had put me here in the first place but I was to tired to tell and the darkness was slowly taking my away but before I passed out I remember hearing someone laugh at me. {Kami what did I ever do to deserve this?} Was my last thought and every thing went black

**Kagome pov**

I went back to see how sakura was doing and when I got there she was on the brink of consciousness and I could do anything but laugh at her she was really pathetic any one else would have lasted more than an hour which shows me she must be the weak link but I have to admire her she could have screamed for help but instead she wasted her breath cursing me out oh that was just to funny. Well any way mine as well let her sleep she's going to need it for the next couple of days.


	5. funnie day's funier night

**Recap**

**Kagome pov**

I went back to see how sakura was doing and when I got there she was on the brink of consciousness and I could do anything but laugh at her she was really pathetic any one else would have lasted more than an hour which shows me she must be the weak link but I have to admire her she could have screamed for help but instead she wasted her breath cursing me out oh that was just to funny. Well any way mine as well let her sleep she's going to need it for the next couple of days.

**Current time **

Walking down the hall to my room that my aunt gave me which happened to be far away from her room. {But not that I really care I had already set this whole house up and she won't be able to get away not even passed her front door hehehehe!} I thought giggling to my self. I finally made it to my room god to day was a long day can't wait until tomorrow one more person to go then it's all my self time yes it would be most wondrous all me time.

**Naruto pov **

I had been searching for Sasuke for about an hour and was getting tired of looking for him thinking that he was trying to pay me back for my prank but I had been looking for to long and her would have made his appearance already man this sucks.

"Sasuke come on out already I'm done playing his dumb game!" I yelled getting annoyed that he still wanted to play. Then I turned around the corner and saw a big pinkish green thing that was moving slightly.

"Huh? What the fuck is that." I said out loud to my self no thinking that I would get n answer but all the blob did was make a muffled noise and made me jump back a couple feet. But when the thing stopped moving I took a few step closer , some very slow steps closer to the thing until I was only a few inches away from it the I touched it and my hand got stuck to it .

"What hey let me go get this shit off of me?" I yelled tugging on my arm harder until the thing tore and I fall back on my but it was still stuck to my hand but I wasn't worried about that what I saw that was in the pink thing was what shocked me the most.

"Hey teme what are you doing in that pink thing?" I asked him all he did was glare at me. "Well it's not like it my fault that you're in this sticky situation now is it." I said poking my tongue out at him and crossing my arm with my nose in the air.

"Will you just shut up and help me get the fuck out of this." he grounded out at me and I just looked shocked. {Well he must have been here a long time for him to curse me out hum maybe I should just leave his ass here and come back in the morning.} I thought then a smile crossed my face as I leaned in forward so that we were face to face.

"How bout no." I said my smirk getting wider as he looked stoke for a moment like he was having a flash back.

**Sasuke pov **

Naruto looked so damn dumb with that smile on his face but when he said no he wouldn't help me out I want to kill him so bad and his smile got wider and reminded me of that crazy ass girl. Then he got up from his position and began to walk away.

"See you later teme." he yelled over his shoulder and I felt my face heat up he was going to die with that girl and I'll burry them in the same place and piss on there grave and laugh like a mad man dancing at his wedding. "NARUTO IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BITCH ASS BACK HERE AND LET MR LOOSE YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU AND THAT LITTLE CRAZY WITCH COME PACK HERE ASS HOLE AND GET ME UNLOOSE NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lunges still steaming mad but he didn't turn around he just made his way to his house. {Damn you strait to hell Naruto.} I thought bitterly looking at where he was once standing.

**Kagome pov **

I jumped out of my bed as I herd the string of loud cursed. {Oh well the blond one must of found victim number two and didn't have an all too good convo. with him.} I thought laughing at what was being said "And I thought he was the quite type … not so much." I said to my self well so much for that now back to bed with me, Blondie can show himself out and with that I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	6. victim pt 3

**Okay lots of hit for this story so I think people really like it a lot and it hasn't even been up here for a while up I might put it on hold for a while because I need more ideas for it so if you have any please leave them in the review box or message me thank you now back to the story oh and p.s the bold writing like this ''{go}'' will be naruto's fox demon talking to him. **

**Kagome pov**

I woke up extra early to day to day to start off my plans for my next victim hahaha but not really it was just because I couldn't get any sleep oh well. When I first woke up I got my clothes ready for when I was done with my shower which was a pair of dusty brown hip hugging cargo's , a white halter top that read I rule while you drool in big bold letters and I put some random shoes on that were black . After my shower I combed through my hair blow dried and put it in a messy bun and walked out of my room to eat breakfast. {This was going to be a fun day well for me any way!}

**Tsundae pov **

I popped out of my sleep and looked at the clock and saw it only 6:18 in the morning and sighed. {If I remember Kagome wasn't a morning person so that mean I got this whole morning to my self thank you kami's.} I thought getting out of bed to take my morning bath. After that was done I got dressed in my normal attire and went to my office to get some work done and eat my morning meal .{well it's quite this morning and every things fine so far that should be a good sign then why dose it feel so weird .} I thought as I got up out of my chair and called for Shizunea.

"What is it that you wanted lady Tsundae." she said

"Shizunea I need you to contact my sister and brother in-law right away I need to speak with them." I said to her and she quickly ran out the room." OH AND SHIZUNEA PLEASE GET KAGOME IN HERE WHEN SHE IS AWAKE." I yelled before I was sure she was to far away.

**Kagome pov **

After I was done eating I had to go feed my little slave I had captured {hehehehe that's what I liked to call them since I now have them under my control.} I thought smiling gleefully as I walked into a room where I hade placed them in shortly some time I woke which used to be where I hid my aunt things and she did never find them. But any way I walked in to the room with my two slaves kept far away from each other in case the found away to get out but it didn't seem that the girl was to bright and the boy was to mad to think straight hahaha this was just to fun .

"Okay wakes up you two." I said nudging them with my foot in their sides waking them up with a groan they both looked at me then there looks turned from on of just waking up hazy to just plain old rage. I just looked at them in a bored expression and rolled my eyes and sat down in between the space they were placed in and crossed my legs Indian style waiting for one of them to say something and to my surprise it wasn't the girl who I had known to be a loud mouth it was the boy who spoke first.

"You evil little bitch what the fuck is wrong with you locking me in this room are you crazy I never did shit to you let me the fuck out of here." he said in a low deadly voice that was supposed to scare me or something I guess be it only made me laugh and I looked at the girl to see her reaction which was shocked. {He must not talk this much well when you haven't hade a bath or food and you've slept for almost a day you get that way.} " I don't think that was very nice thing to say plus I was only playing around not like anyone really got hurt did they any way there is still one more person that will be joining you today." I said smiling at them with an amused twinkle glowing brightly in my eyes. "And who would that be." the boy grounded out at me. "Well that for me to know and you to find out eventually." I said getting up and walking over to them and placing a plate in front of them and walking out of the room to finish the fun I was having.

**Sasuke pov **

This is really not my week first I get trapped into this mess and now I 'm stuck in a room with Sakura at least she's quite and what was the whole purpose of locking us in here and who is this other person that is supposes to be joining us well it has to be Naruto .

"Hey Sasuke." she said.

{Damn I spoke to soon son of a bitch.} I thought looking up from the food that was in front of me.

"What?" I said glaring at her making her shiver at it. "Uhhh nothing never mind I was just thinking who the other person it but it really has to be Naruto you think." she said to me so it has to be naruto that she's after there's no one else that she can trap in here.

**Kagome pov**

I walked back into my room flopped down on my bed. {good now every thing is set up and all I have to do is wait until tonight then every thing will be ready and set .} I thought with a giggle but was pulled out of my thoughts when I herd a knock on my door.

"Huh? Who could this be?" I said to my self and opened the door and there standing was the boy who I meet about 4 days ago I think his name was Naruto.

"Uh…what are you doing here Naruto-chan." I asked him smiling at him softly and he smiled back it was so cute. {He was just so cute.} I thought and felt my cheeks heat up. "Are you ok I could come back later?" Aww look how dense he thinks that I'm sick because I blushed. "Oh no I'm fine what is that all you wanted." I said to him moving from in front of the door to let him in. "Oh yeah I almost forgot have you seen Sakura-chan or Sasuke-chan this morning." he said to me and my face fell. "Uh Sasuke… Sakura who are they." I asked trying my hardest to act all innocent and like I didn't know it. "Oh it's ok I didn't really expect you to know where they were this morning but I was the two people that were with me the last time when we first meet." he said scratching the back of his head smiling sheepishly at me and stepped back as I closed in on him. {Yup cute definitely but also dense very…very dense but I'm not going to give up just yet.} I thought as our faces were only inches apart. "I uh gotta go I think I know where they might be ." he said very quickly and by now he ran out of room to move back and was up against the door and twisted the knob and ran like shit away from the room and I did nothing but giggle at that he was just to damn cute.

**Naruto pov **

What just happened back there I think she almost kissed me. {**No she just tried to kill then feed your dead body to hungry raccoons what do you think.} **Was the oh so smart and sarcastic reply form the fox that was apart of me. {Hey who the fuck asked you.} I replied smugly at him. **{As I recall you did since I am you and you were talking to your self were you not.} **He replied. {Well I ugh. Just shut up you stupid fox.} I replied back anyway why you think she tried to do that. **{Ugh you truly are dense or are you just really stupid she as in Kagome like you as in Naruto.}** He replied {well that dumb why would she even like me.} **{No you're dumb and kami only know that answer I sure she doesn't even know it if you would ask her she would just be like I don't know.}** {Hey what that's supposed to mean you stupid ass fox.} **{Nothing at all boy.} **He said and went away.

**Kagome pov **

It hade been a couple of hours and we were now at dinner wow {I can't wait until this is over then its all up to the bath room to do all the dirty work for me.} I thought then I recalled what my aunt told me earlier ugh this was going to be such a drag.

**Flash back **

"Kagome I need to speak with you about something as you know you were supposed to be staying here for about the whole summer well you can't." my aunt said and I jumped out of my set in shock. "Huh? What do you mean I can't?" I said sitting back down. I mean you can only be here for about a month or so.' she said and I just glared at here. {Damn bitch stay messing with my fun so I guess I gotta let them out before Monday then.} I thought then got up a left the room to get ready for dinner.

**End of flash back **

Well anyway I only got until Monday to have them captive but that should be enough time to do what if I multi-task.

"Excuse me may I be excused." I said getting up from my seat and walking out not waiting for a reply knowing she would let go anyway so went for my bath and to lay down .

**Tsundae pov **

{Something's up with kagome I haven't herd anyone scream I think and she's been quite all day maybe she just stopped and decided to be good… ha fat chance at that she up to something I just have to figure it out damn she's grown to be every evil what the hell happened to that little sweet girl that was always so nice good quite and shy oh yeah she hit puberty that's what happened at least she is still quite just very sneaky.} I thought as I got up and put away my dish and made my way up to take my bath and got to sleep. When I got up to the bath room I felt like I was being watched but brushed it off as nothing and walked in.

Big mistake. "KAGOME!!"

{Damn how did I know that she was up to something it's always her none of my other nieces or nephews do this type of shit to me?} I thought at a bunch of water balloons came flying at me and on balloon stayed and floated towards me and looked to be just air but when it was close enough it pop and so did I it was all lights out as I fell to the ground fast asleep.

**Kagome pov **

I lay rolling around in my bed in tears from laughing so hard at how loud my aunt was when she was hit with the water wind tornado. {Now all I got to do is put her in the room and then I can finish what I was doing.} I thought getting up out of bed and taking my aunt to the room I was at earlier and then going back to my room to sleep yes to day was very fun indeed.


	7. love i'm your's

**Ok now here's a new chapter**

**Tsundae POV**

I woke up with a throbbing head ache and my vision was slightly blurred a first I thought that I had a bad hang over because of drinking to much but that wasn't the case as my distant memories came rushing back to me and my vision cleared and I realized I wasn't alone any more I was here with Sakura and Sasuke and they were both quite when I had expected Sakura to be yelling her head of but she wasn't.

"Where in the hell are we' I asked panicking while looking around at the unfamiliar place I was in. "just like you we don't know where we are we be here since Sakura hade first been paired with Kagome" sakura said while sasuke remained quite "what up with him." I asked Sakura and she laughed meekly at me

"Well you see he's just a little well um…err how to put it traumatized since he's been locked in here he thinks he is still out or something." she said which made me wonder really how long were they really locked in this room alone…. Wait if they were in here for long then how long well it is before she lets us out I swear I'm going to gut that girl if it's the last thing I do.

"Lady Tsundae might I ask do you know why we are here in the first place." Sakura asked. "I have no idea really I said

"So it was you' they both herd Sasuke say from his little corner. "Huh what are you talking about Sasuke?' I asked him with concern laced deep with in my voice. "You … you're the third person she was speaking of not Naruto, b-but why are you here I still don't get it ' he said then it clicked the way she acted when she first meet then how she just ignored it and went straight to Naruto… she had set it all up. " I got it! The only reason why we are in here is because we were in the way she wanted… Naruto for her self." Sasuke said and my self and Sakura both looked at him

"Oh you're right Sasuke it started when she was talking to him and now were trapped in this room lady Tsundae this is your entire fault now we may never get out of here." Sakura wailed. "wait how is this fault' I asked and they both turned there sharp glares my way "if you hadn't assigned me to her first then Sasuke second we wouldn't be in this situation at all." Sakura screamed into my ear.

**Kagome pov **

I had slept so peacefully that night and now I was ready for another great day. {Now to find Naruto and well let's say I'll bag pack and seal him.} I thought jumping out of bed walking to my closet then to my personal both room to bathe. After my bath I walked right out the door into the city being shown around the days before knowing where I was going I went to where I knew I'd find naruto the ramen shop. When I got there he was sitting there eating what looked like his tenth bowl of noodle. {He sure loves his ramen and he just looks so cute there.} I thought as I walked over to him.

"Hey naruto-kun." I said nervously watching him after he slurped down his last bowl he looked at me with a noodle hanging from his nose and I giggled. "Ohayo Kagome-chan." he said with a bright smile which made my smile get wider. "Umm Naruto you've got something right there… Umm here wait let me get it I said and got the noodle off but looked into his eye both our faces had to be red from the close contact that we were making.

"Umm kagome I have some thing to ask you." he said putting some distance between us and I found my self longing to be near him again. "Go head sure ask me anything' I said

Why were you about to kiss me when I we were well in your room I mean it am not like you like me or any thing' "I do though." I said cutting him off and making him go dead quite and I wanted to giggle at his antics but held it in

"Y-y-y-you like me b-but why." he said and he really felt dumb right now but he didn't want to complain about it "because I like you and you seem different some how more fun to be around and happy person nice and sweet." I said with my face becoming flush the worst thing he could do was reject her then she'd just simply kill the bastard.

"Y-you must have not herd then I guess I should tell you before someone else does' he started to say but stopped and I frowned when I saw his sad expression. "What Naruto what do you have to tell me," I said almost begging him." well you see I am one of the jinngurikin." he said and I signed I thought he was going to say that he was seeing someone else. **(Sp umm don't know if I spelled it right so this is what I'm going to say it ok) **

"Oh Naruto I don't care about you having that thing in you all I want is you." I said giving him a hug and a kiss that seemed to last hours but only a few minutes then it hit me I hade left my prisoners in the room and need ed to let them out today.

"Dammit all to hell' I said while grabbing Naruto's hand and dashing home I'm so dead now.


	8. run run run damn

**Last time **

**Kagome pov **

"Oh Naruto I don't care about you having that thing in you all I want is you." I said giving him a hug and a kiss that seemed to last hours but only a few minutes then it hit me I hade left my prisoners in the room and needed to let them out today.

"Dammit all to hell' I said while grabbing Naruto's hand and dashing home I'm so dead now.

**Current time in story **

**Naruto pov **

As we raced through the hallway of the hokage mansion I wonder what were we running for or from which ever way it went ' hey Kagome why are we running I said running to catch up to her damn she could run fast.

"Uhhh no time to explain I'll d o it when I get there ok …. And hurry up." she said running a little faster then turning a sharp corner and stopping at a door. I looked around for the fist time not really noticing this place before wonder if we were still in the mansion but turned my gaze back to kagome who had swung the door open to reveal Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade all chained to a different part of the room looking like slaves.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?' I asked turning to Kagome with a shocked expression on my face and she turned to me looking at me sheepishly and scratched the back of her head 'well nothing really I just have a little prank streak in me and I tend to pull harmless pranks on people or I just do this when I don't get what I want' she said and giggled nervously at me. {And to imagine if I said no to her and didn't want to get out with her I'd be in here with them and I may have never gotten out. Alive that is.} I thought with a gulp and laughed nervously at her to. So 'aren't you going to let them go' I said pointing to them as they glared at her. She looked over to them then to me. 'Well…maybe later' she said and they glared at her hardened and she put up her hands in her defense. 'Just kidding.' she said as she walked into the room and untied them.

The first to speak was Tsunade and she didn't look to happy' Kagome what the hell were you thinking locking us in this … this room' she grounded out while Sakura tried to stop Sasuke from killing her which was a surprise since Sakura was one to come to anger fast an not Mr. I'm to cool to be mad him self but here it was him… mad trying to kill his new girl friend. 'Well I don't see the big problem here I didn't get what I wanted so I figure out away to get it and I got it and I let you all go didn't I not like I tortured you all or any thing.' she said to her aunt who just narrowed her eyes at here.

"Didn't torture us you sick son of a bitch you locked us in a room with no light food or water unless you brought it to us you self.' screamed Sasuke trying to get out of Sakura's grasp but still couldn't seem to get loose from her.

**Kagome pov **

Ring. Ring. Ring! Was all they herd and they turned the source which was the door bell which no one could really see so I took it upon my self to run straight for it and before any one could blink I was gone.

"HEY WAIT GETS YOUR LITTLE ASS BACK HERE KAGOME MIORI HIGURASHI." I herd my aunt yell and I knew that they all were following my and I looked back to see Naruto hot on my heal and sighed at least he did want to kill me at the moment but then I saw my aunt behind him and ran faster hoping I'd make to the door before she caught me and there it was the door but I looked behind me once more and there she was right there just mere inches away but my dreams came true and I reached the door but was not happy with what I saw.

My kaa-san and otou-san

{Damn!} I thought as I looked at them shocked wasn't expecting that now was I.


	9. shame!

**I know I know I said this a lot but I'm back so the story must go on ha ha no really it must or I just might forget about it ok back to the story.!**

**Kagome pov**

Ring. Ring. Ring! Was all they herd and they turned the source which was the door bell which no one could really see so I took it upon my self to run straight for it and before any one could blink I was gone.

"HEY WAIT GETS YOUR LITTLE ASS BACK HERE KAGOME MIORI HIGURASHI." I herd my aunt yell and I knew that they all were following my and I looked back to see Naruto hot on my heal and sighed at least he didn't want to kill me at the moment but then I saw my aunt behind him and ran faster hoping I'd make to the door before she caught me and there it was the door but I looked behind me once more and there she was right there just mere inches away but my dreams came true and I reached the door but was not happy with what I saw.

My kaa-san and otou-san

{Damn!} I thought as I looked at them shocked wasn't expecting that now was I.

"What in kami's name is going on here?" they asked with shocked faces as my aunt came behind me and gripped me up by the back of my shirt and both my parents turned to me with that all knowing look and I know that my ass was good as toast.

"This ….. This little demon spawn from hell hasn't even been here for two mouths and has caused a whole clan of Naruto's clones damage in my house take her and go!" my aunt yelled in rage and I flinched away from the volume of her voice as I was tossed at me parents feet and the door was quickly shut closed and my parent glared down at me in anger.

"How many time did we tell you before we dropped you off that you were to behave this Is why we always keep you by our side we thought at least you were not going to scare your aunt into not wanting nothing to do with you." my kaa-san scolded me and my otou-san was so pissed he just went to wait in the carriage for us to leave and I put my head down in shame kami I wouldn't hear the end of this for the rest of there lives and when they do finally die I won't even be able to forget this day. I thought as I made my way into the carriage {damn I really fucked up now} I thought as we made our way home and I thought about the next time I'd see Naruto.

**Okay I know this is really short but I need ideas so give it up and no body get hurt lol .!**


End file.
